


2. His

by 2bluehack



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge - 00Q [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Post Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bluehack/pseuds/2bluehack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now James doesn't care about the missions, past nor future. What he care is Q, his brilliant mind, his witty remarks, his touch, his scent, his warmth, his Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. His

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a long time since i post the first installment to this series  
> college work has been a nuisance
> 
> so, without further a do.. here is the second one  
> please do read and comment  
> this is not beta-ed, and english is not my first language, so pardon me if there are any error  
> i am open to critics and suggestion
> 
> Thank you so much :)

James swiped the key to his apartment building, bag slung over his shoulder. He cleaned up at HQ, wounds stitched and wrapped. He cleaned up nicely, though to others he still looked like he had a rough night. He pass by the security guard and gave him a nod. He went into the elevator and pressed his floor, his shoulder resting against the mirror-wall of the elevator.  
Today's mission was rough, he barely got the asset out, he barely got himself out. The exchange was a set-up, the Croatian were never going to let either of them leave alive. It was hard for him, it was harder for Q.  
The elevator dinged, snapping him out of his thought. He walked through the hallway, steps as quiet as a mouse but heavy with invisible burden. James had stayed back in the office, M wanted a de-brief on the mission and find what 'bloody hell happened in there?'. He had told Q to go first, no need to wait up on him, as he always do.  
The click of the door lock sounded so loud in his mind, he opened the door slowly. Q was lying on the couch, toes peeking out of his overlong pajama pants, glasses askew and his eyes shut. James put his bag against the wall and toe off his shoes. He walked over to the couch, lifting Q's glasses ever so gently and putting it on the coffee table. Q stirred awake, eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting his gaze.

"James?", his eyes blinking rapidly, trying to see without his glasses.  
"Yes love, I'm here", James put his hand on Q's cheek and caress it gently. Q lean in to the touch, almost nuzzling into James' hand. Q missed it, James' scent, his presence, his touch that always treat Q as if he was a priceless artifact. His James that he almost lost today. Grabbing his glasses from the table, he put it back on and James' face came into focus.  
"Hey… are you okay?" Q put his hands James' cheeks. Now it's James who lean into the touch, he closes his eyes, savoring the feel of Q's soft silk hands against his rough cheek.  
"Nothing out of the usual, 007 live to fight another day" he flashed Q his usual smug smile. But Q looked even more concern. James grab Q's hand and kissed his palm.  
"I'm okay love.. I promise you."  
"I was worried you know"  
"I know.. I'm sorry" James rest his forehead against Q's and they both just paused. Breathing slowly, surely, each breath they took together, heart beating in sync. Q slowly encircle his arms around James' neck. James follows, putting his arms around Q's body. They held each other, just close enough, tight enough to feel the other one, to feel their heart beating against the other, to assure themselves that they're here, they're safe and they're together. James was the one who broke the silence first.  
"Let's get to bed okay? Go first.. I'll see you there." He gave Q a peck on his forehead. Q nods slowly and walks towards their bedroom. James changed into his pajamas before joining him. Q was already tucked in, glasses folded on the nightstand, waiting for James to slide in beside him. When he did, Q automatically rest his head against James' chest, facing him. His hand slide over James' bruised rib, caressing it slowly before resting it on James' back. James' hands around Q's back, his chin just on top of Q's head. Just as they were about to fall asleep, Q looked up right into James' eyes, he pressed his lips softly against James' while whispering, "I love you.."

"I love you too.." James pressed his lips back against Q's. His Q, who's always there to help him, there to hold him. For now James doesn't care about the missions, past nor future. What he care is Q, his brilliant mind, his witty remarks, his touch, his scent, his warmth, his Q.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so the prompt for this one is actually 'cuddling'  
> i know, there's not much cuddling, but hugging can be considered cuddling right?


End file.
